


The Devil and His Pawn

by Biyagi



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: BDSM elements, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannon Complaint, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, FBI OC - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hurt/Comfort, Knife Kink, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Murder Kink, Other, Self-Indulgent, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Hannibal Lecter, Yandere OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biyagi/pseuds/Biyagi
Summary: Dr. Ren Fulgar (nonbinary for refrance), a fresh graduate of Quantico and student of Will Graghm has a secret. They are a killer by night and use flower language to expose the crimes of their victims. This strange creature catches the eye of Hannibal Lecter, something about the twos first meeting made Hannibal have a feeling they were one of his kind. A killer by heart. What happens when two monsters fall in love ? This is the twos love story.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Graduation

Everyone has heard of Bonnie and Clyde, hell they were the most famous crime couple ever. If you had asked anybody from my childhood I could have told you loads of information about them, almost to the point of vomiting words. My mother is quite a knowledgeable woman, always having been smart. She would warn me of the dangers that plagued my mind and my fantasies about running away with some criminal and living on the run. Who knew her warnings would head no meaning to me? When a young child is asked about there future most reply with something about a husband or wife with kids. Not my little self. I remember the conversation with my dad like it was nothing, it was Easter morning 2000 and I was a mere 10 years old. I was in my Easter dress, that I hated so much, mom was in her nice navy blue dress that came out only for nice occasions and dad was in his only polo shirt and nicest pants he owned. We were in the car all happily talking on our way to brunch and dad spotted an old couple walking along the street hand in hand. He had changed the subject so quickly mom was lost, “Ren when you grow older I hope you experience that type of love, the type that makes you feel so at peace you could pass away tomorrow with your lover and have no regrets. Do you see yourself that happy?”  
“Dad I don’t want to be old. You know I want to be like the girls in those old movies. Be super happy, maybe rob a bank then have my final words be I love you to my partner in crime.” My mother just sighed in annoyance probably long ago accepted her one kid was a lost cause.  
“Ren dear your not going to run off with some man and go and commit such silly crimes. I swear if there is a chain of murders near us it will be your face I see on the news.”  
Clapping brought me out of my thoughts back into the large room of fellow trainees sitting in rows all in uniform. My hands gripped the podium tightly to the point of where my knuckles turned white, I never liked speaking about my past but it fit the theme of being happy where I was. With a small breath I finished my graduation speech as top student of the 2015 Quantico graduating class. I walked off stage and took my seat in the uncomfortable metal chair provided by the beauro for these large events. My mind was on the days that waited ahead. Now with my doctorate and Quantico certificate there was no way the lab could turn down my form to join in as the Botanist specialist. My mom had been right about one thing that day, I had become a cold blooded killer, only of those who didn’t face justice due to the system. The man’s name was Jacob Reynolds, a very prominent distract attorney who mostly represented kids. Everyone worshipped him for his success in protecting the kids little did everyone know that the worship got to his head and made him think he was god. I had worked that case under Beverly from the lab as a way of getting work study hours. That case was the fist one where the evidence just wasn’t enough and his fancy mouth started to talk and everyone on that jury had forgotten what he was on trial for, those kids didn’t deserve the loss of innocence so young. The rape charges were dropped and the media moved on, but I did not.  
I wanted those kids to sleep at night. One night impulse and Lady Luck were on my side and the stab wound hit his artery. He bled out all over the floor but with me behind him the blood barely glazed me, nothing more than some spatter along my cheeks. That night I had been stood up for a date and still carried the flowers in my hand I had picked in the park, 3 yellow roses. With a doctorate in Botany I had learned flower language to talk to classmates during lectures but it evolved to an obsession. The three yellow roses were perfect for this scene so I dropped the roses on to his chest and smiled. “Such a beautiful site, yellow roses representing a loss of innocence. Just to show the world exactly what he did.” With that I had just left through the front door in my full black suit with a peppy pace in my walk.  
That was a month ago, now was not a time to focus on my little hobby. I wanted to see my dear friend and mentor Mr.Graghm, he hated crowds so we had set up to meet after the graduation ceremony in his classroom. He had mentioned wanting to gift me something, something that would welcome me in as his equal and not a mere student. He had insisted I call him Will but it felt so wrong knowing he had taught me almost everything I know on profiling and just in general guided me through the stress of the academy.  
As I made my way through the hallways of the academy it felt almost like a dream, the amount of times I had walked these halls in that silly uniform that all students were required to wear. Now in a nice suit made it feel so unreal. A few of my peers walked the halls as well greeting family members but for the most part the halls were barren. I peaked my head into the lecture hall and to no surprise Mr.Grahm was holding a case file and had his eyes closed. I then made my way into the lecture hall making sure to silently close the door behind me as not to disrupt Mr.Grahm’s work. I took a seat in one of the red student chairs and watched him intently noting every facial expression he made just how I was taught in his class.  
“I know your there Ren, come forward no need to be seated so far away.” He spoke opening his eyes with a smile, well to me was a smile to others it was just a weak look of discomfort. “As for why I wanted to see you...” He said reaching into his large messanger bag I only ever saw him carrying once every so often. “I wanted to give you this and some news.” He had pulled out a simple white box with a read ribbon on it and I sat down in front of his desk and placed it in my lap. I ran my hand over the ribbon and pulled on one of its tails easily undoing the only thing keeping me from the box. My hand ran over the rough cardboard and opened the top of it to reveal a white lab coat, it even had a name tag clipped to the breast pocket. “What I wanted to tell you was Jack approved your application. Your to work as the lab’s botany specialist. Jack was even so impressed with your application you have been awarded your own office to research and work with different plants away from the others so nothing is disturbed. I know you applied to other departments to so don’t feel pressure but I remember you mentioning wanting to work in the criminal minds unit so badly since you were young.”  
“I don’t know what else to say but thank you Mr.Grahm. Working along side you will be absolutely amazing. The lab, this coat, everything is exactly how I had hoped things would play out.”


	2. Home Again

“I don’t know what else to say but thank you Mr.Grahm. Working along side you will be absolutely amazing. The lab, this coat, everything is exactly how I had hoped things would play out.” I said with a small smile and stood up from my spot in front of Mr.Grahm’s desk  
“You start in the unit tomorrow. Go home and get some rest, you never know what this job has in store for you.” Mr.Grahm spoke, calmly and handed me a yellow folder. “Here’s the case file on our most recent killer. Read up before tomorrow morning, you don’t want to be behind during the briefing tomorrow. Jack doesn’t tolerate tolerate confusion. I speak from experience. Have a good night Ren.”   
“Goodnight Mr.Grahm. I’ll be sure to read over the case file tonight.” I said leaving the lecture hall I had attended so many times as a student, never again now a superior to those students. The power was a taste I could get used to.   
The drive back to my house was nothing special, I turned down the same streets as I always did and never thought twice about it. When I got out of my car in my driveway I felt the cold autumn wind against my nose. The day had been warm but like every autumn the days were warm and when the sun went down became cold and unwelcoming. My house was nothing fancy, it was a small brick town home with grey steps and black railings. The inside was much nicer though, over the years I had collected a good amount of vintage furniture items, mostly Victorian pieces. I slid off my blazer and tossed it in the laundry basket that sat near my cellar stiairs. I then placed down my keys down on the kitchen island. It was a black polished marble accented by faint white swirls, the wood was a dark mahogany. The island wasn’t anything special, it had two bar stools that sat in front of it in case I had company, which I never did. If and when I ate breakfast I would always sit in the left bar stool and read the morning news off my iPad.   
Once I was finished putting my keys down I made my way over to the left end of the island and bent down and grabbed a nice bottle of wine. A Port Rouge would do nicely, personally white wine wasn’t my favorite so I mostly collected reds. The wine glasses lived hanging over my stove. I grabbed one glass and filled it exactly half way. Before even taking a sip I brought the glass just close enough to my nose to properly take in its scent. Now money was something that I had to save but the one thing I allowed myself to splurge on was a nice wine. I always had an eye for the finer things in life but did have to sacrifice one luxury for another. After taking in the wine’s full scent I then took a small sip and enjoyed the bittersweet taste even more than the beautiful scent. In my dimly lit kitchen the wine appeared almost blood like. Many would call blood messy but it is a beautiful thing really. It gives people life but the moment you loose enough of it you die, almost like those who you love. Or so I’m told.   
To this day I’ve never experienced what others call love, never even dated anyone. The feeling or urge to just has never really existed inside of me, that does not mean I’m not out looking for the one, they just haven’t shown up yet. Once I was done wallowing in self pity I took another sip of my wine and made my way to my stairs that headed up to the second floor of my home. The wall that guided me up the stairs was covered in beautifully done copy’s of many different famous paintings, my personal favorite was the copy of Starry Night, something about the painting made me feel both calm and unnerved. The brush strokes were so at peace with themselves but also had a streak of anger and sadness within them. The painting has been my favorite for years, it was no surprise I saw myself in the painting.   
Once I made my way up the stairs i went into my room and sat down my glass of wine on a coaster that sat atop my dresser. With one look in the mirror I happily sighed and took the lab coat out of my bag. It was so amazing to finally have it in my hands and to be able to finally call myself Dr Ren Fulgar. I undid the buttons and slid the lab coat over my arms and straightened it out so it fell perfectly over my figure. When I looked back in the mirror I smiled and did a small dance, something just felt right about how it looked. I had no words for myself and took another sip of my wine and then went over to my closet. I took off my tie and lab coat and hung them up properly. I then threw my dress shirt and pants onto the end of my bed. In my closet hung a nice white sweater so I grabbed that and slipped it on. I thought for a moment and then went over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of sweat pants. Still wanting to get more comfy I went into the bathroom that connected to my bedroom and looked in the mirror and took out my contacts and put my glasses on.   
I had taken to wearing contacts at the academy after one particularly hard training where the glass shattered and cut the bridge of my nose up and nearly got in my eye. With that lesson learned I knew from then on at work it just made sense to wear contacts to avoid all other similar situations.


End file.
